El otro lado del Sol
by BRJ-Black
Summary: Podían hacer cosas inexplicables, se les tomaba por fenómenos y su inteligencia era superior a la de muchos...pero lo que les hizo apegarse más fue el sentimiento de rechazo. El rechazo por lo que eran. "-Brillante pero da miedo"
1. De cómo empezó

**Disclamer**: (JK y yo hemos estado en riñas por eso, al final ella a accedido y me ha cedido a Tom y Severus por unas cuantas horas...) En fin, Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, y uno que otro son mios...

**Summary**: Podían hacer cosas inexplicables, se les tomaba por fenómenos y su inteligencia era superior a la de muchos...pero lo que les hizo apegarse más fue el sentimiento de rechazo. El rechazo por lo que eran. "-Brillante pero da miedo"

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, No sigue el Cannon. Hermione se sitúa en la misma época en la que Tom estaba en el orfanato, por eso de 1940 y tantos, la segunda guerra mundial y la guerra contra Gellert Grindelwald influye en está historia, pero no cambiara el resultado. Dumbledore ganó. Hitler y Grindelwald no.

**Emparejamiento: Eventual; **Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger

* * *

><p><em>"La peor soledad que hay es el darse cuenta de que la gente es idiota". <em>_Gonzalo Torrente Ballester_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.-De cómo empezó…<strong>

En el pueblo del 'Pequeño Hangleton', sólo contaban con un hospital, una escuela publica, un orfanato y uno que otro comercio que abastecía a los habitantes del pueblo. En ese tiempo la segunda guerra mundial daba lugar, e Inglaterra formaba parte de ella, las cosas empezaron a empeorar tanto que personas que vivían en Londres se mudaron a diferentes pueblos, el ejército reubicaba a los niños y a las mujeres mientras que a los hombres eran enlistados para apoyar en la guerra. Fue una familia en especial la que llegó al Pequeño Hangleton durante el desarrollo de la guerra. Los Doctores Granger y su pequeña hija Hermione.

La escuela era un edificio mediano con arboles rodeándole por los alrededores.

Las risas burlescas de la congregación de niños que rodeaban a alguien en especial, resonaron en los oídos del pequeño Tom Riddle. Aunque estaba de una forma algo incorrecta llamarle "pequeño" al chico Riddle, que a sus diez años mostraba una cara impasible a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Si impasible era la palabra para describir su rostro, pero había una mejor; Hermosa.

Tom era alto para su edad, bien podría haber pasado por un chico de doce años pero sus finos rasgos le delataban, su cabello era tan negro que si alguna vez lo veías adentrándose a la oscuridad no se diferenciaría de la negrura de la noche. Sus ojos azules metálicos se distinguían claramente por su palidez casi enfermiza, la clase de palidez de una persona que jamás deja que su cuerpo se exponga al sol, su complexión era delgada pero no tan aterradora como la de algunos niños del orfanato, pero si lo suficiente como para que sus gastadas ropas―llenas de agujeros―colgaran de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos empezaron a vagar por lo que sucedía a una cierta distancia de donde él se encontraba sentado. La vista delante de él se le hacía conocida, sólo que está vez él no era la víctima.

No, no lo era.

Y jamás lo volvería a ser.

En está ocasión la mencionada víctima era una niña de su edad, de pelo castaño espeso, no podía observarla bien desde donde se estaba ya que él le tapaba el panorama.

Billy Stubbs un chico robusto, que era un año mayor que Tom, se encontraba maltratando a la niña enfrente de él mientras le gritaba cosas como; "¡Fenómeno, eres un monstruo!" y "¡¿Por qué no regresas a tu circo?"

Stubbs era el bravucón de la escuela en la que iban la mayoría de los huérfanos del Pequeño Hangleton. Desde que Tom tenía memoria Billy lo había molestado, sin embargo todo eso cambio cuando Tom ahorco el conejo blanco de Billy, después de todo no era normal lo que había ocurrido con Amy Benson y Dennis Bhisop, dos chicos que junto con Stubbs habían maltratado a 'Tommy' como lo llamaban, digamos que ambos chicos jamás volvieron a ser los mismos. Por eso y diversas razones todos en el orfanato sabían que era mejor mantener una MUY razonable distancia para con él.

La atención de Tom fue completamente acaparada por lo que sucedió.

Sucedió mientras Billy Stubbs le escupía le escupía el rostro a la chica.

Sucedió mientras la chica lo miraba con odio y lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella sólo parpadeó y Billy Stubbs fue echado para atrás por una fuerza invisible, cayó unos metros más allá, sobre el césped, se levantó sorprendido y echo a correr.

La conmoción duró un par de segundo, después todos salieron corriendo mirando a la chica con terror.

Instantes después el patio de recreo quedo completamente vacio.

Bueno excepto por un chico que todavía se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

La mente de Tom era un caos.

Siempre había pensado que él era el único distinto a los demás, pero ahora el mundo le mostraba otra perspectiva diferente.

Tom vio como la chica castaña después de recuperarse de su propia sorpresa inicial, se echaba a llorar escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Fue un momento de duda.

Su visión del mundo había tenido un choque, y ahora rebusca en los escombros de su mentalidad.

Pero ahora la duda no residía en su calculadora mente, si no dudaba en acercarse o simplemente largarse de ahí.

Pero fue la inercia que habló por él al conducirlo hasta ella, esa misma inercia fue la que hizo que se sentara a lado de ella.

Tom pudo verla con claridad.

Sus ojos eran melados, entre el color miel y el avellana, sus rasgos eran suaves y blanquecinos, Tom calculó que ella le llegaría hasta la nariz, el pelo de ella era rizado que le caía por toda la espalda hasta terminar, sin embargo por el llanto sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de carmín y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Su mirada se posó en él, con tristeza.

A Tom algo en su interior se removió, sintiéndose extrañamente.

-¿También vienes a burlarte de mi?-su voz había sonado quebrada.

Tom la observaba con circunstancia.

-No me burlaría de alguien que hace como yo.

La chica le miró con confusión. La voz de Tom había sido fría pero torcidamente reconfortante.

- Eso que hiciste, no cualquiera lo puede hacer…simplemente diferente. El hecho de ser distinto a los demás. Diferente.

-_Diferente…-_Ella susurró como si hubiese un mar de sentimientos detrás de esa simple palabra, entonces le sonrió-Soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y tú?

Hermione le tendió la mano.

Tom se quedo viendo su blanca mano por un instante…

…Y se la estrechó.

-Tom, Tom Riddle.

Nadie lo supo, ni ellos, ni los niños Muggle que tanto les molestaban, ni todo el mundo mágico…Ni siquiera el propio Lord Voldemort lo supo, hasta años después, muchos años después. Ese simple apretón de manos cambiaría al mundo.

La historia de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle dejó de ser por separado, para que el futuro se encargara de reescribirla y formar una sola historia en la que ambos eran los protagonistas principales.

Tal vez, después de todo, los Doctores Granger se arrepentirían de haberse mudado… ¿O tal vez no?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Te ha gustado? o quieres mandarme un crucio por larga distancia , si es así lo entendere pero si no me encataría un Review...**


	2. De Trucos y Manipulaciones

**Disclamer**: (JK y yo hemos estado en riñas por eso, al final ella a accedido y me ha cedido a Tom y Severus por unas cuantas horas...) En fin, Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, y uno que otro son mios...

**Summary**: Podían hacer cosas inexplicables, se les tomaba por fenómenos y su inteligencia era superior a la de muchos...pero lo que les hizo apegarse más fue el sentimiento de rechazo. El rechazo por lo que eran. "-Brillante pero da miedo"

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, No sigue el Cannon. Hermione se sitúa en la misma época en la que Tom estaba en el orfanato, por eso de 1940 y tantos, la segunda guerra mundial y la guerra contra Gellert Grindelwald influye en está historia, pero no cambiara el resultado. Dumbledore ganó. Hitler y Grindelwald no.

**Emparejamiento: Eventual; **Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger

* * *

><p>"<em>Los hombres están más dispuestos a devolver una injuria que un beneficio, porque la gratitud es una carga, mientras que la venganza es un placer." Tácito, Aprox. 55-120 D.C.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.-De Trucos y manipulaciones.<strong>

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Tom y Hermione se habían conocido, y una extraña relación, por así decirlo, había surgido entre ellos.

En el colegio se le veía siempre juntos y alejados de los demás, en las clases ambos contestaban todo bien, haciendo la furia de los maestros y la envidia de los alumnos. Los Profesores empezaron a aborrecerlos a ambos, más exactamente a Hermione que era nueva y también por que gran parte de ese sentimiento se debía que Tom cada que podía les restregaba la inteligencia de ambos en la cara. Hermione sólo sonreía de medio lado, le divertía ver a Tom cuando se ponía en plan de prepotente, era mejor que verlo con la frialdad que siempre mostraba.

Si Tom Riddle era peligroso con su propia inteligencia calculadora, con el brillante cerebro de Hermione ellos eran una bomba.

En otras palabras; Una amenaza.

Aunque ellos trataban de alejarse de todos, eso no era necesario ya que los demás los ignoraban. Por que lo único que el cobarde puede hacer con el miedo es temerle e ignorarlo. Tom ya estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos y le daba igual, a Hermione le entristecía y trataba de dejarlo pasar.

Cada día al concluir la escuela ambos se iban a la casa de Hermione, que el Pequeño Hangleton al ser un pueblo muy reducido, su casa quedaba relativamente cerca de la única escuela y del orfanato 'Wool'.

Al principio Tom se mostraba reacio a entrar, pero Hermione le convenció con el argumento de que regresaría más tarde al orfanato y, que sus padres no se encontraban en casa.

Eso era cierto, los Doctores Granger tenían jornadas largas en el Hospital y casi de vez en cuando podían ver a su hija. Eso era otra de las cosas que tenían en común ambos, sabían sentir a la soledad como una vieja amiga que siempre los acompañaría.

Sus tardes estaban plagadas de discusiones y debates entre ambos, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que no coincidían sobre un tema en particular.

Incluso había veces en que ambos se comportaban como los niños que eran y jugaban a algún juego tonto que a Hermione se le ocurría, Tom la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero después de muchas suplicas y sonrisas cargadas de intención, nuestro próximo Señor Oscuro cedía.

-¿Somos amigos, Tom?

La pregunta había tomado desprevenido a Tom, después de haber llegado de la escuela habían decidido acostarse a ver las nubes en el patio de Hermione. Hermione tenía las manos en los costados y Tom tenía la cabeza recargada entre sus brazos.

Reflexionó la pregunta, ¿Eran amigos?...si, pero él jamás lo diría en voz alta, ella era su única amiga, pero él no era tan dado a demostrar sentimientos, mucho menos a bajar los muros que desde pequeño había construido, tal vez si él cambiara su táctica ella entendería que si…, sin que el lo dijera, pero a la vez lo dijera…

-¿Amigos? No, Somos…enemigos, confidentes o incluso eres mi contrincante de sabiduría. No puedo dejar que seas mi amiga por que un amigo te traiciona y a un enemigo puedes hacer que permanezca junto a ti fielmente y volverlo de tus más cercanos, incluso se vuelve una mejor relación que un amigo en sí.

-¿Entonces quieres que sea tu enemigo, para que me vuelva la más confiable de tus amigos?

Tom asintió.

-Aunque serias la única…-Tom lo había susurrado tan despacio, sin embargo…

Hermione lo había entendido y vio lo que Tom le decía entre líneas. Él no quería que lo traicionara. Ella se prometió internamente que él jamás se preocuparía por eso. Amigos; Si, en términos de ella. Pero en términos de Tom, pegaría más; Confidentes o Adversarios.

Después de todo, Tom siempre había tenido diferentes ideas, no tan mundanas y ella las respetaba.

-Tom…-Hermione se sentó y volvió su cabeza para verlo.

-Ummm…

-Enséñame un 'truco'-la fina ceja de Tom se elevó elegantemente-. Vamos, no seas tan malo. ¡Por favooooor!

Tom suspiró-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una niña exasperante?, además tu también puedes hacer 'trucos'.

-Si, pero sólo los hago cuando estoy feliz o enojada. Y tu no.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Y Tom sonrió con maldad, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

Esto sería interesante…

-Si tú insistes.

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció y entrecerró los ojos, no era tan fácil que Tom accediera a sus peticiones, incluso cuando ella quería jugar ajedrez le tomaba por lo menos una hora para convencerlo.

Tom miró fijamente el suelo debajo de ella.

Y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba levitando.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo, su cuerpo empezó a elevarse y su pelo empezó a moverse rítmicamente al son del viento.

-¡TOM RIDDLE BÁJAME DE AQUÍ!

Una malévola sonrisa cruzó por las finas facciones de Tom.

-Pero si tú querías que te enseñara un truco, Hermione-dijo con inocencia.

Entonces ladeo su cabeza y Hermione empezó a moverse de lado a lado.

-¡Tom, por favor!,

-No lo se, tienes que ofrecerme algo y tal vez reconsidere no dejarte aquí.

Hermione gruño e hizo un puchero.

-Te daré mi pluma favorita…

-¿Una pluma? ¿Estás bromeando?

-Tengo juguetes…yoyos.

-Hermione, le eh quitado muchos a los del orfanato, tienes que esforzarte un poco más.

Hermione estaba desesperada.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres?

-Hay cierto libro que me llamó la atención…

-Ve al grano.

-El de la biblioteca de tu padre. _"Las 48 leyes del Poder"_

Ella lo miró de mala gana.

-Eres un manipulador… ¡Ahhhh!

-¿Decías querida Hermione?

Tom había movido una mano y Hermione se encontraba de cabeza.

-Está bien, es todo tuyo…ahora bájame, por favor.

Tom movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y Hermione cayó de sentón sobre el verde pasto.

Tom le ofreció una mano y Hermione la tomó temblando.

Lo agarró de los antebrazos fuertemente.

-Creo que voy a…

No terminó la frase, las arcadas la interrumpieron y vomitó en el pecho de Tom.

Tom cerró los ojos fuertemente y contó hasta diez en su mente.

-Esa es la razón porque odio las alturas. Me revuelve el estómago. Serás mi ruina Tom Riddle…

-Y usted la mía Señorita Granger, pero hablábamos de un libro…

-¿Habrá hombre en el mundo más manipulador que tu, Tom?

-Ninguno que llegue a mi altura.

-Eso es cierto, ningún político mide menos de un metro…-dijo Hermione mientras se echaba a correr sacándole la lengua.- Jajajaja, ¡A ver si me atrapas _Tommy_!

Tom se hizo el ofendido y fingió enojo.

-Qué infantil eres…'Hermi'.

Y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:¡Wow!, si siguen comentando así soy capaz de subir un capítulo cada día, me dan inspiración xP, a ver que les pareció este y no olviden comentar xD**

**Smithback **Gracias :)

**Gipsy16; **No soy tan mala como parezco, ¿Debo seguir? ¿Tu que opinas?

**Ainums **¿Un Imperio? Interesante... xD, pero si no actualizó rápido si que me merezco pero un Avada, pero si eres piadosa te conformaras con un ¿Sectusempra? hahaha ¿Te gustó?...¡Saludos**!**

**Perse B.J **; ¡Hola!, tal vez corromperla será cuando la tenga alrededor de su dedo meñique aunque no creo que tarde xD

**Gray anima**; Hola!, si siempre son adultos, ademas que hay muy pocos en español e ingles :( hehehe, Cdt.

**Miss Highway's** Y tienen mucho futuro por delante (o eso espero) :) ¡Gracias por tu Review!

**Khadija Da Silva** ¡Hola!, que bueno que no has leído ninguno así o me encarcelarían por plagio xD, ¡Que bueno que te gustó!

**Yuuki Kuchik**i ¡Hola!, no tarde tanto :) Tu dices...¿Me merezco otro Review?


	3. De Ferias Psicodélicas

**Disclamer**: (JK y yo hemos estado en riñas por eso, al final ella a accedido y me ha cedido a Tom y Severus por unas cuantas horas...) En fin, Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, y uno que otro son mios...

**Summary**: Podían hacer cosas inexplicables, se les tomaba por fenómenos y su inteligencia era superior a la de muchos...pero lo que les hizo apegarse más fue el sentimiento de rechazo. El rechazo por lo que eran. "-Brillante pero da miedo"

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, No sigue el Cannon. Hermione se sitúa en la misma época en la que Tom estaba en el orfanato, por eso de 1940 y tantos, la segunda guerra mundial y la guerra contra Gellert Grindelwald influye en está historia, pero no cambiara el resultado. Dumbledore ganó. Hitler y Grindelwald no.

**Emparejamiento: Eventual; **Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger

* * *

><p>"<em>Sólo salgo para renovar la necesidad de estar solo." <em>

_Lord Byron._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.- De ferias Psicodélicas…<strong>

El silencio sobresalía en las calles del Pequeño Hangleton, las gotas de lluvia caían empapándola, pero por suerte había llegado a su destino corriendo y no tan agotada.

Estaba mojada.

Y también las calles en donde Tom había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia.

El Orfanato Wool era un viejo edificio de tres pisos, la pintura de la fachada estaba descolorida, las rejas de la entrada oxidadas y, lo único que se conservaba en buen estado era el patio que rodeaba todo el terreno, resultaba extraño que con tantos niños ahí, estaba bien conservado.

Empujó la reja, está hizo un horrible chillido, que si no hubiese sido por la amortiguadora lluvia, de seguro se hubiera escuchado en todo el pueblo. Camino hacía la puerta de entrada y tocó.

Un instante después la puerta se abrió y por ella se dejó ver a una de las que atendían en el orfanato.

-¿Si?

La mujer era mayor, su cabello blanco estaba alzado por una coleta y miraba a Hermione con cansancio.

-Vengo a ver a Tom-dijo Hermione mirando con determinación a la Señora.

La anciana la miró por un momento y suspiró

-Segundo piso, la ultima puerta. _Pobre niña-_lo último lo susurro para sí, Hermione rodó los ojos, todos eran así con Tom.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, llenas de mugre y en algunos escalones los tablones estaban tan podridos que con miedo se subía, el barandal era de fierro y no tenía partes de abajo. Algo mojó su cabeza, fijó su vista en el techo y el pecho se le oprimió.

El techo estaba a casi nada de caerse por la humedad.

Al acabar de subir las escaleras empezó a caminar por el corredor. La madera crujía a sus pies, había botes que trataban de evitar las goteras, los tapices de las paredes colgaban mojados, y las puertas estaban deterioradas.

Llegó hasta la última puerta del corredor, al pasar por las demás los niños que se encontraban ahí cerraban las puertas y ponían llave.

Tocó y esperó a que Tom abriera.

-¡Ya te eh dicho que yo no robe ese estúpido dinero, ni hice que Stubbs se enfermara de varicela!

Tom había abierto la puerta y al verla ahí parada se quedo tieso.

Hermione se mordía los labios tratando de retener la risa, Tom tenía una camisa holgada que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, Hermione pensó que se veía lindo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Tom la había dejado pasar, cerró la puerta y cruzó lo brazos para que ella no viera la estampa de su 'gran' camiseta.

-Vengo por ti, quiero que vayamos a la feria.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Tom levantó ambas cejas-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?

-No creo que prefieras quedarte aquí en vez de pasar una agradable noche conmigo.

Tom la miró con ironía y bufó.

-Date la vuelta, voy a cambiarme. Se que soy demasiado atractivo pero por favor querida 'Hermi' abstente de voltear, yo también necesito intimidad.

Hermione le miró feo, pero se volteo.

-Como si fueras tan guapo Tommy.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Tom mientras ella observaba el cuarto en el que él dormía.

Era reducido, había una cama que se veía algo incomoda, una mesilla de noche y un antiguo ropero, Hermione recordó el ropero de Narnia uno de los cuentos que su padre le había leído. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y el frio se respiraba e esa habitación. Muy Tom.

-Bien ya puedes voltear.

Se había puesto la misma ropa que en la tarde, y notó como Hermione lo miraba con un poco de… ¿Lastima?

Él le volvió a gruñir.

-No me mires así, prefiero que te burles de mí que me mires de esa forma.

-¿De que forma Tommy?-Hermione ahora lo miraba con burla.

-Hm…ya vámonos.

Tom se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la calle y la abrió, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que baje por ahí? ¿Estás loco?

-Tsk…demasiadas preguntas Hermi, pero no creo que quieras volver a pasar por ahí. ¿O acaso es porque no quieres echar a perder tu lindo vestido?

-Mmmm…-Suspiró, pero aun así lo siguió- Aun no has contestado a mi ultima pregunta.

-Si mi amor, nos casaremos y viviremos junto a Hitler.

-¡¿QUÉ?

Tom no contestó, su táctica había funcionado; la había agarrado desprevenida, se abalanzó sobre ella cayendo por la ventana.

Aterrizaron suavemente, bueno, Tom aterrizó suavemente. Hermione había caído al suelo.

-¿Por qué yo soy la que termina siempre en el suelo cuando haces tu los trucos?

-Porque soy tan genial que mis trucos lo hacen si que yo quiera. Aunque esto no fue un truco, sólo era fuerza de gravedad Hermi.-Había burla en su tono.

En ese momento Hermione vio que Tom tenía la ropa llena de hojas por el árbol en el que se habían desplazado.

Empezaron a caminar y Hermione llevo a Tom a las afueras del pueblo.

-Y bien Hermi ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Acaso vas a acecinarme en unos de estos matorrales y tirar mi cadáver al río?

Hermione lo quedo viendo pensativa y le sonrió como casi siempre hacía cuando estaba con él.

-Sólo te iba invitar a la feria del pueblo, pero si eso quieres…no puedo negarme a tan prometedora petición.

La respuesta mordaz de Tom fue acallada por las luces y el sonido de los caballitos de la feria.

Era como cualquier feria de pueblo en aquella época, juegos mecánicos, canicas, algodones de azúcar, niños corriendo como maniacos, parejas en la rueda de la fortuna dándose uno que otro beso, ancianos bailando, adolecentes saliendo espantados de la casa del terror. Hasta incluso había payasos y malabaristas comiendo rosetas de maíz.

-Nunca había ido a una feria…-Tom le dio un fantasma de sonrisa a Hermione.

-Venga Sr.-Yo-hago-trucos-mejor-que-Hermione, vamos a subirnos a un Juego.

Y así entre ceños fruncidos y cejas elevadas, probaron con cada juego que pudieron.

Primero con la rueda de la fortuna, que daba vueltas y los dejaba hasta arriba pudiendo ver todo el Pequeño Hangleton.

Después subieron a otros dos juegos más, hasta que Hermione arrastró a un malhumorado Tom hasta los algodones de azúcar.

-La verdad es que no me perdía de mucho.-Miraba como Hermione compraba dos algodones y le pagaba al Señor.

-Ajá, apuesto que en el orfanato te hubieses divertido mejor.-le respondió ella con ironía-. Se que te diviertes aunque se un poco. Además aun falta la casa embrujada.

Tom la miro con condescendencia.

Cinco minutos después estaban en un carro mecánico adentrándose en la casa embrujada.

Hermione estaba temblando a su lado, tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

Lo que más ponía los pelos de punta a Hermione, eran los gritos de los de adelante y las manos que sentía como la aruñaban. Eso y cuando un muñeco diabólico salía de la nada enfrente de ella, sus gritos de miedo se mezclaban con las risas perversas de Tom, risas que hacían que los que venían atrás de ellos hasta se pusieran a llorar del miedo. En ese momento Hermione aceptó que la risa de Tom en verdad era macabra.

El juego terminó y muchos de los que salían tenían cara de espantados.

Tom se reía ahora suavemente de Hermione, mientras ella se limpiaba la sangre falsa de unos de sus brazos.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que eso fue divertido. Algo psicodélico, pero divertido.

-Hmp-Hermione le gruño y Tom le regalo una sonrisa inocente-. Divertido para ti, yo casi me hacía pipí del miedo.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo pueden darte miedo sujetos disfrazados y muñecos despedazados?

Hermione sólo lo jaló, empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacía el pueblo, ya era tarde, la luna resplandecía imponente arriba de ellos.

-Tom ¿Quisieras quedarte hoy en mi casa?, mis padres no van a estar y…

-Hermi, ¡Cómo le propones eso a alguien tan inocente como yo!

-¡Eres un pervertido Tom!, ya es enserio además que es muy tarde para que vayas al orfanato.

Tom se paró, y Hermione al ver que no la seguía se volvió a verlo.

-Tienes miedo.

Tom puso cara de superioridad al ver como había acertado, ya que los colores subieron al rostro de ella.

-Si, tengo miedo ¿Contento?

-Satisfecho, si. Además debo brindar mis servicios a la comunidad.

Hermione lo miró con diversión.

-Ajá, odias ayudar a la comunidad incluso más que Lord Harry*.

Y así las dos siluetas de ambos niños desaparecieron en la oscuridad, mientras ambos se dirigían después de tratar de sobrevivir un día más en un pueblo como lo era el Pequeño Hangleton.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Lord Harry: Personaje de Oscar Wilde en su libro del Retrato de Dorian Gray.<strong>

**N/A: ¡Hola!, debo ser honesta se me hace un poco extraño escribir a Tom así, pero es como me lo imagino en su infancia influido por Hermione, además de que estoy acostumbrada a escribir Sevmiones...y suelo confundir la frialdad de Tom...y el sarcasmo de Severus, es un poco difícil así que pido disculpas por si él es un poco fuera de carácter...pero no se preocupen...su encanto y su sadismo saldrá a reducir en los siguientes capítulos. Me gustaría saber su opinión un Review no estaría mal xD.**

**Ainums:** ¡Genial me eh salvado!, es interesante conocer a alguien que comprenda mi sadismo...aunque eso hay que agregarle el sarcasmo y un poco de morbo xD, Hahaha a mi nunca me ha pasado eso siempre llegó al baño (por pura suerte xP), Uhh me cuidaré pero trataré de actualizar rapido...Saludos!

**Gray anima:** Hehehe Gracias!

**Smithback** : Es que él no es Tom si no es manipulador y arrogante xP, pero es un amor...xD

**Perse B.J**: Hahaha pobre, que bueno que te guste! me dices que te parecio..Cdt!

**Khadija Da Silva** : Que bien que te guste...Espero que este tambien :)

**Gipsy16** : Será una sorpresa...?, Je! esperó que te guste este Cap. Cdt!


End file.
